implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Band Code (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Pankavuranov Pictures |Row 3 title = Based on |Row 3 info = The Band Code (1993) by |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = May 29, 2013 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 118 million |Row 7 title = Box office income |Row 7 info = m908,443,975 |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 126 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures }} is a Margovyan musical comedy-drama film produced by Pankavuranov Pictures. It is based on the 1993 novel of the same name, and stars and . It is directed by . The film was released on May 29, 2013 and garnered a total box office income of m908 million, and is well-received by critics. Plot Chicago, 2013. An aspiring rock band called Under Pressure, consisting of senior college students, vocalist Mark Aiden ( ), guitarist Cameron Octavian ( ), drummer Paul Harris ( ), and bassist Lawrence Chambers ( ), sign up to the university's annual battle of the bands, where they have won three years in a row, and aiming for their fourth straight win. However, they are then challenged by a new band called Little Angels, consisted of freshmen students Ria Williams ( ), Genevieve Cosgrove ( ), and Linda O'Donnell ( ). At first, the members of Under Pressure, especially Mark, underestimate the enemy. However, when the opponents prove to be a threat to their championship streak when they almost got eliminated before reaching the top 10 (only to be saved by the disqualification of a band who used lip-synching, which is highly prohibited in the competition), Mark decided to pretend to date and fall in love with Ria so that they can manipulate the opponents out of the battle. At first, Mark's attempt to impress Ria failed, but after he tried to impress her parents ( and ) at the suggestion of his band mates, he was able to score one date with Ria, only to fail horribly as Ria clearly doesn't want any part of him. However, after Ria walked out of the restaurant following the failed date, she was attacked by a mugger, but Mark suddenly comes to her rescue, and paid the price by sustaining an injury on his left shoulder. After she took him to the hospital, Ria agrees to redo their first date, after which Ria goes home, now apparently in love with Mark. Cast * as Mark Aiden * as Ria Williams * as Cameron Octavian * as Paulson "Paul" Harris * as Lawrence Chambers * as Genevieve "Gene" Cosgrove * as Linda O'Donnell * as Katie * as Dean * as Damien * as James Aiden * as Scott Aiden * as Sonia * as Jane Hemsworth-Aiden * as Mr. Williams * as Mrs. Williams * as Dean Ronald Mitchell * as Professor Jason Klein * as Allison Graham * as Alicia Stone makes a cameo appearance as the leader of the disqualified band that pushed Under Pressure into the top 10. Also, this marks the final film appearance of , who died in a political terrorist attack almost two months before the release of the film. The film is also dedicated to her memory. Production Release and Reception Soundtrack |length1 = 5:01 |writer1 = |extra1 = Nirvana |title2 = (Cover of the song by ) |length2 = 3:41 |writer2 = , , Kiyanu Kim, , , |extra2 = Little Angels |title3 = |length3 = 3:05 |writer3 = Melvyn Gonzalez, , , Josh Mosser, , , |extra3 = (feat. Under Pressure) |title4 = (Cover of the song by ) |length4 = 4:24 |writer4 = , |extra4 = Under Pressure |title5 = Be Your Everything |length5 = 3:30 |writer5 = , Rob Hawkins |extra5 = |title6 = (Cover of the song by ) |length6 = 4:44 |writer6 = |extra6 = |title7 = (Cover of the song by ) |length7 = 4:10 |writer7 = , , Josh Hartzler |extra7 = Boris Yazenev |title8 = |length8 = 5:37 |writer8 = |extra8 = |title9 = (Cover of the song by ) |length9 = 3:22 |writer9 = , |extra9 = Under Pressure |title10 = (Cover of the song by |length10 = 3:08 |writer10 = , Lukasz Gottwald |extra10 = Little Angels |title11 = (Cover of the song by |length11 = 4:21 |writer11 = Austin Wrinkler, Cody Hanson, Brian Howes |extra11 = The 1976 |title12 = |length12 = 4:02 |writer12 = , |extra12 = Avril Lavigne |title13 = |length13 = 4:21 |writer13 = Andrew Frampton, , , |extra13 = |title14 = |length14 = 4:27 |writer14 = , , , , |extra14 = |title15 = (Cover of the song by ) |length15 = 3:50 |writer15 = |extra15 = The 1976 |title16 = (Cover of the song by Lifehouse) |length16 = 3:54 |writer16 = Jason Wade |extra16 = Under Pressure |title17 = |length17 = 4:19 |writer17 = |extra17 = Daniel Bedingfield |title18 = |length18 = 3:41 |writer18 = , , Philip Lawrence, Brody Brown, Ari Levine |extra18 = CeeLo Green |title19 = Straight in Your Eyes |length19 = 4:39 |writer19 = Boris Yazenev, , , , |extra19 = Under Pressure |title20 = |length20 = 3:29 |writer20 = , Aaron Kamin |extra20 = |title21 = |length21 = 4:13 |writer21 = , Robert G. Scott |extra21 = Michael Bublé |title22 = (Cover of the song by ) |length22 = 5:29 |writer22 = |extra22 = Boris Yazenev, , , |title23 = (Cover of the song by feat. ) |length23 = 4:02 |writer23 = Martin Johnson, Taylor Swift |extra23 = (feat. |total_length = 95:29}} Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)